


Drei Farben

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Farben: Blau... Gelb... und dann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Farben

**Titel:** Drei Farben  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 030\. Tod  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** darkfic, death  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Eigentlich kann ich dazu nichts sagen, nur, dass es mir mal wieder so zwischendurch eingefallen ist.

 **Drei Farben  
**   
_\- Blau -_

Ich blicke in den Spiegel, und das was ich sehe, würde ich am Liebsten zerschlagen! Ich sehe blaue, kalte Augen die mich anstarren, als wären sie tot!  
So tot wie meine Seele – Schockgefroren von der harten Geschäftwelt, wo ich kein Mensch sein darf…  
Aber das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr!  
Ich bin ein Drache! Groß, gefährlich und mein Feuer ist gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, brennt sich unaufhörlich in die Köpfe der Menschen – Menschen die mich bewundern, Menschen die mich verabscheuen…  
In deren Augen bin ich ein Drache…  
Nur in SEINEN Augen nicht!  
In seinen Augen bin ich NICHTS!  
Eine gefühllose Marionette des Geldes, die süchtig ist nach Profit und Erfolg!  
Und das Schlimme ist, er hat Recht!  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr stimme ich ihm zu.  
Diesem kleinen Köter! Diesem Nichtskönner! Diesem sturen Hitzkopf, den ich verabscheue wie keinen Zweiten, und nur von IHM lasse ich mir solche Dinge sagen!  
Alle Anderen, die seine Worte in den Mund nehmen würden, wären schon längst vom Erdboden verschwunden!  
Niemand hat das Recht, mich so zu beleidigen! Niemand hat das Recht, mein Blut so in Wallung zu bringen… Niemand hat das Recht, auf diesem Wege mein Herz zu erobern!  
Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn dafür umbringen…  
Aber ich kann nicht – bin ich also doch noch ein bisschen Mensch?  
Meine kalten, blauen Augen schreien mir entgegen, sie schreien mir zu „NEIN!“  
Ich bin kein Mensch?  
Ich bin eine Puppe… eine Puppe, die jeden Tag das gleiche tut, ohne darüber nachzudenken – eine Puppe ohne Gewissen, die alles zerstört was nicht in ihrem Sinne ist.  
Aber wenn ich kein Mensch bin… warum freue ich mich über jeden neuen Tag an dem ich ihn sehe – an dem ich mit ihm streiten kann.  
Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich so denke!  
Ich hasse IHN dafür, dass er das mit mir macht!  
…ich hasse meine blauen Augen… dafür, dass sie so kalt sind!  
Ich zerschlage den Spiegel.

  
 _\- Gelb -_

Ich sitze vor dem Fernseher…  
So wie jeden Tag.  
Ich habe keine Lust zu lernen. Es bringt ja doch nichts…  
Es gäbe nur einen einzigen Grund für mich zu lernen…  
Damit ER mich nicht mehr aufzieht, ER mich nicht mehr ärgert, aber das ist kein Grund.  
Denn ich bin froh, wenn er mit mir spricht, wenn auch nur auf diese Weise!  
Bin ich seltsam?  
Vielleicht, aber egal was ich tue, immer wieder erscheint sein Bild in meinen Gedanken, wie ein Echo, das unzählige Male an einer Wand aus unliebsamen Gedanken abprallt und zurückkommt…  
Ich hasse ihn! Oh ja, ich verabscheue ihn!  
Er ist gefühllos, skrupellos, arrogant… er ist all das, was ich nicht bin!  
Ich hasse es wenn er mich abwertend ansieht. Und doch würde ich diesen Blick nie missen wollen – denn das ist der einzige Blick, den er mir schenkt…  
Das ist doch so, oder?  
Wenn ich mich mit ihm streite, dann sieht er anders aus – er IST anders…  
Er ist Mensch – so wie er sonst nicht ist, vielleicht nicht sein darf.  
Ich blicke auf den Fernseher… wenn ich an ihn denke, bekomme ich nichts anderes mehr mit, so viel Platz nimmt er in meinen Gedanken ein.  
Dafür hasse ich ihn noch mehr!  
Er hat doch schon alles, warum reisst er auch noch meine Gedanken an sich?  
Es sind MEINE Gedanken! Was will er mit ihnen?!  
Ich lache! Natürlich… es sind MEINE Gedanken, die ich IHM schenke… jetzt mache ich diesem Großkotz auch noch Geschenke!  
Die Haare fallen mir vor die Augen.  
Sie sind blond… Ich hasse meine Haare!  
Sie liegen nie so wie ich will! Und doch liebe ich sie dafür, dass er wegen ihnen immer wieder seinen Blick auf mich lenkt… Sie sind der Grund warum er mich „Köter“ schimpft.  
„Verstubbelter, verlauster Straßenköter!“  
Es klingt so verachtend. Aber nur zu mir sagt er solche Dinge – Ist es seltsam, dass ich mich darüber freue?  
Bestimmt.  
Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass ich nur an ihn denken kann… ich hasse ihn dafür…

  
 _\- Rot -_

Joey saß vor dem Fernseher und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch nicht bei den Bildern, die immer wieder wechselten, die bunt aufflackerten, und doch immer wieder an seiner Netzhaut abprallten.  
Erst eine Liveübertragung einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung verschaffte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden.  
Der Bildschirm zeigte einen großen, brünetten Jungen – dessen blaue Augen starrten ihn förmlich aus der Glasscheibe an. Sie starrten, als würden sie das Augenpaar des Blonden suchen, als würde er nur wieder darauf warten, ihn abwertend anzusehen.  
Es waren die Augen eines Drachen, die ihn feurig und zugleich kalt wie Eis anstarrten.  
Dem Blonden lief es kalt den Rücken runter – er hasste diesen Blick…  
Er liebte diesen Blick…

Gelangweilt stieg Kaiba aus der Limousine aus. Wieder so eine sinnlose Veranstaltung, die ihm nur Zeit raubte!  
Ein Gewitter aus Blitzlicht und Fragen donnerte auf ihn nieder.  
Er hasste es wirklich. Mehr noch als er diese braunen Augen hasste, die fast jede Sekunde seiner freien Gedanken einnahmen.  
Wieder dachte er an ihn!  
Immer und immer wieder…  
Er hasste die Art, wie er mit ihm sprach.  
Der Blick des Brünetten sucht eine Kamera.  
Er hasste ihn…  
Das war sein letzter Gedanke, ehe er einen stechenden Schmerz spürt, der ihn ohnmächtig werden ließ. Die Schreie um ihn herum bekam er schon nicht mehr mit.

Gleichgültig sah Joey immer noch auf den Bildschirm.  
Das, was eben passiert war, spielte sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab.  
Ein, scheinbar Irrer, war aus der Menge gesprungen und hatte dem Drachen mit einem Messer in den Rücken gestochen.  
Ein Drachentöter…  
Bei dem Gedanken musste der Blonde schmunzeln.  
Als er den Satz „Seto Kaiba erlag seinen Verletzungen“ hörte, stand er auf.  
Mit demselben gleichgültigen Blick betrat er das Badezimmer.  
Er ließ Wasser in die Wanne und schaute sich an. Seine Haare fielen ihm immer wieder vor die Augen.  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
Langsam ließ er sich in die Wanne gleiten – seine Anziehsachen sogen sich voll Wasser, wurden schwer.  
In seiner Hand hielt er eine Rasierklinge.  
Eine Weile starrte er sie nur an.  
Das Wasser färbte sich rot.


End file.
